Love Heartfilia
by reddiekasprak
Summary: This story is a modern-day version of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a boarding school for normal high school students. (though in this world having pink hair is normal) The story revolves around Lucy and Natsu's relationship, but other characters are used along the way. BEWARE- story contains fluff. I hope you like it and I will try to write as much as I can!


It's a warm September day as all the kids head up to Fairy Tail. Students old and new pile in with their stuff. New student, Lucy Heatfilia, heads into the East Girls Dorm. Lucy trudges her bags through the hall, trying to find room 207. Other girls frolic down the hall with their new friends. Finally, at the end of the hall, room 207. Lucy opes the door to see two beds, one with nothing but sheets, and on that is fully made with clothes on it. Lucy walks in to see a tall girl fidgeting near the closet, trying to get something in.

"Hi, you must be my roommate! Quick question, do you prefer closets or chests?" The girl says like she already practiced it. "Oh sorry, I'm Mira Jane." Mira reached out and shakes Lucy's hand. Mira is in a knee-length pink sundress that looks like it is for a princess.

"I'm Lucy. Um chests I guess." She answers Mira question. _I swear I know her from somewhere._ Lucy thinks to herself.

"Goodie, because I only need one chest, but have a lot to hang up!" Mira gestures to a chest near the made bed, then to three near the unmade bed. Lucy shrug-nods and heads to put her stuff away. Mira does too. Lucy makes her bead, stuffed animals and all, then starts piling her clothes in the chests. Since Fairy Tail is in Florida it will be warm but sadly Lucy only has one bathing suit since she never lived in a warm climate before. Mira notices Lucy looking at her one bathing suit, thinking it may be small.

"Don't worry, I've got about 50 bikini's and you seem about my size." And then. Lucy knows why Mira looks familiar.

"Your Mira Jane as in bikini model Mira Jane?" Lucy almost screams. Mira winks. A few years ago Mira did bikini modeling, but stopped two years ago to be a normal kid again.

"Shhhh, keep it on the down low." Mira smiles, and they both laugh. For about two hours, the girls continue settling in. Eventually they act like long-time-besties and head out for a snack. "There is a pizza place on campus, it's really good." Mira smiles, patting her belly. They go to get pizza and snag a booth at the crowded place. Mira goes to order, leaving Lucy to save the booth.

"This seat taken?" A boy in baggy sweats and a tee-shirt stands next to where Mira was sitting. His pink hair flops over his eyes.

"Actually yes," Lucy smiles, hopping he doesn't notice how she is staring at him. Out of all the boys she ever saw, he was the cutest.

"I know, I just asked Mira if I could join you guys. I doubt I'll find another seat." He sits across from her. _Glad I noticed this seat._ He thinks to himself, noticing Lucy's dark brown eyes. "I'm Natsu." He shoots the killer/adorable smile.

"Lucy," She smiles back, noticing Mira coming. Scoot down blondie." She sits next to Lucy, while putting a plain cheese pizza on the table.

"No red pepper?" Natsu frowns when Mira grabs a slice.

"Only you like eating fire, Natsu." Mira flashes back. After a minute they are all stuffed with at least two slices each. They all slump back into the bench and Mira pulls out her phone. "Ugh, Erza needs me. Lucy, in fear of getting hurt you stay hear and try to make friends. Erza has some anger issues." Mira pulls herself out of the bench and winks at Lucy. "Play nice." She says to Natsu, then heads out.

"Care for some ice cream ma'am?" Natsu smiles, making Lucy feel weak. She nods on he tells her about a good place on campus. Lucy makes a joke about this school having everything. "They do now that your here." He says calmly, this makes Lucy's legs give out for a second as they walk. They walk to a little ice cream place and each order a milkshake, in fear of the wind blowing their ice cream cones away. It is more of a little take-out window near the beach, so they plan on walking on the dock while drinking their milkshakes. Lucy gets chocolate, Natsu gets vanilla-marshmellow.

"Is that good?" Lucy says while they walk, looking at Natsu slurp his milkshake. He shrugs. They walk for a long time. Talk about random things and get to know each other. This just makes them feel closer together.

"So what made ya come to Fairy Tail?" Natsu turns to her as they sit at a little bench on the dock. "Not that you being here is bad or anything." He says when she looks puzzled.

"Well, I heard about how good of a school it was. And to be honest I wanted to get away from home." She shrugs. He smiles.

"Tomorrow is still a no-school day. Lots of my friends, including Mira, were gonna go to the beach. If you wanna come," He looks off into the distance.

"I'd love too!" She smiles. "I mean, I could use more friends, and it sounds fun." He laughs and then points out the sunset. "It's beautiful." She stares as the sky.

 _Not as beautiful as you_. He thinks.


End file.
